Love crosses Over: A ZelgiusZelda Oneshot
by Girlaremo
Summary: When he sees her that first day, standing by the river near his camp, her beauty renders him speechless.  When she sees him, she looses her words as if a wind carries them away.  What of the meeting?  What of the fate?  As life moves on, love does as well


_Okay, this was a request my MysteriousMask. You're welcome! :D_

* * *

><p>It was an odd scene, General Zelgius woke up one morning, and had gone out to look around like he usually did, and ended up going to the grove down by the river he favored. It was a small thing, being able to walk around, sure, but it cleared his mind of all the day's musings and frowns. Morning and night, he just sat there for a few minutes and just relaxed.<p>

Tromping through the tall grass which was mixed with the indigenous olivi grass which was a pale olive color. With no intention of staying for more than a minute, he plopped down to the spot where he usually sat, seeing an odd sight.

A young maiden, slender in figure was standing on the other side of the river, holding her pony tail and wringing it in her hands. She had a pale white dress and a small tunic over that, the green color blended with the trees. She was singing, some sort of foreign lullaby, sweet tones almost comparable to the herons. For once, Zelgius was taken by such beauty, he had started to stare.

After a few serene moments, she left, seeing him. She walked away in a trot, her loose hair following her as she left, tying her hair up. She looked nervously back to him, her face reddening.

He looked for her the rest of the day, but to no prevail, she wasn't there.

'_Who was that?' _He asked himself, thinking of her instead of the job at hand. He had been planning an attack on the Laguz Army in the name of Begnion, but...his mind always wandered back to _her._

What was this feeling? He had only felt it one time before, and was swept away after the death of the Commander's wife... had it resurfaced? Or was this new?

In the hours he spent, the candle was growing short, falling to its demise in its own waste. The wax was still molten, and he found himself playing with it melancholically.

"Commander, are you awake still?" Levail poked his head in, looking at the General. "I saw your candle was still lit and I thought something was amiss.

"Oh, no. I'm still thinking." He sighed breathily. "Levail, tell me one thing."

"Anything, sir." Levail replied quickly.

"Never mind. I needn't think of things such as affection and things of the like." He said. "Dismiss yourself..."

"Yes sir..." He left with a slightly worried tone, leaving Zelgius playing with the hardened wax of the candle as it went out.

* * *

><p>The next few days, he saw her time and again, the most recent time ended in some sort of action. Instead of her running timidly, a couple arrows hit the branch above his head.<p>

"I know you're there, sir." She said from across the river. She looked lovely, with her hair hanging loose on her shoulders in the morning light. "If you don't want me to take your head off your shoulders, I'd suggest you'd come out." Her voice carried an accent, nothing like had ever heard before, and it stirred up more mystery about her.

He chortled to himself, coming out from the bushes, the leaves fluttering from his boots. He came armed with a sword, a light one at that. His navy hair was a little disturbed, but a slight hand brought it back into order. "I do favor my life, so I'll reveal myself..." He said cooly. "What is a lovely creature like you doing out at the river with a bow?"

"I was actually washing my hair before you came, and I took up my bow and decided to warn you." She replied, turning red. "And what of you? Are you just here to look at me?"

"I wanted to meet you, really." Zelgius said, his heart fluttering unusually. "I am General Zelgius."

"Princess Zelda, my kind sir." She said, bowing to him.

"On the contrary, I should be bowing to you, your highness." He took to one knee, spurring her to become more red in the face, making her look around.

"Um, why don't I come across the fjord and we can stop yelling over the river..." She said nervously.

The day was short, and Zelgius ended up talking to her the whole day. She had traveled here with one of her most trusted friends in search of a new land. She said she was Hylian, craving knowledge wherever it emerged. As the skies grew dim, Zelgius felt himself at loss. "Fair maiden, I must go. The men at the camp will fear something if I am not back."

She blushed at his chivalrous speech, looking back to him as he arose. She did the same, looking at him. He stood much taller than her. "Sir Knight, may I ask you something?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Ask me anything from here to the moons." Zelgius said, mocking her tone.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She said, looking down then back at him. "I only ask because my heart jumps at the sight of you, and your words pierce my soul itself. I cannot say anything without thinking about it again to not think myself as a fool for saying it."

He stood there, thinking for a moment. "I have thought it was a myth once or twice, but now, I do believe, it exists." He took her gently, leaning down and holding her face in his hands and kissed her in the late twilight.

It was if their meeting was fated, but as mismatched as Romeo and Cinderella. But as life goes on, we see that love has no limits. Only the limits one puts on love.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I think I did this right! :D Review!<em>


End file.
